


All of You (I Want All of You)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: All of You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: My first post-Negan era smut piece. Daryl is in the Sanctuary still and is approached by Negan’s daughter (Reader), she takes a liking to him and smut ensues.





	All of You (I Want All of You)

You hated it here. All the men constantly eye fucking you and making lude jokes when he wasn’t around, and all the women were disgusted by you because you were his daughter. Not like you had any choice in the matter if you had had a choice you would rather be out on your own taking your chances with the dead. You clawed a little at your bedroom window, high above the sanctuary, staring jealously at the staggering walkers you saw clawing their way toward the Sanctuary’s gate. One of your father’s men put it down immediately. You sighed in dissatisfaction and closed the white lace curtain over the frame again, plopping down on your bed with a huff.

I am so fucking bored. You said to yourself and began to play absent-mindedly with your hands. Suddenly your door slams open and your father makes his presence known.

“Y/N, I thought I told you I wanted to have dinner with you tonight? Get your ass over to the dining room,” Negan gruffly cried out, the vein in his neck popping from your disobedience.

You rolled your eyes and sat back up.

“Sorry, dad. I lost track of time,” you huffed and walked out the door and headed down the hallway to the small dining room that his men had set up for you. You sat down at the four-post wooden table and noticed that the meal was already laid out for both of you, complete with placemats, utensils lined up on the right side, wine glasses, and a bowl of some sort of soup, still steaming with heat.

“What the fuck is this a five-star restaurant?” you scoffed and slumped down into the chair, disrespectfully.

You father sat down on the opposite side of the table, smiling to himself at the scene. His demeanor changed slightly at your words. “You’d do well to remember how good you have it, Y/N,” he growled with a hint of anger.

“Oh yeah. How fucking good I have it,” you rolled your eyes and began to slurp your soup down. You could taste corn, tomatoes, and green beans, as the hot liquid slid down your throat.

One of Negan’s men sauntered into the room with a bottle of wine, ready to pour into both of your glasses. You allowed him to fill your glass after he popped the cork and nodded in appreciation. Alcohol was one of the only things that got you through with these assholes somedays.

The man walked over to fill Negan’s glass and he looked up at the servant, covering his glass with his hand.

“Timothy, fucking tell me this is the merlot and not that fake grape shit again,” he glared at the man.

The man steps back a little, with fear in his eyes, looking again at the bottle, “Yes, sir,”

Negan removed his hand and nodded, in a gesture to the man to continue. With now shaky hands the man poured Negan a glass, setting the bottle on the table.

“Will there be anything else, sir?” the man asked, picking a point on the wall behind you both to fixate on as he spoke, with his arms militantly behind his back.

“No,” Negan replied shortly, waving him absentmindedly away.

The man nodded once and turned to walked out of the room.

“Jesus, Dad,” you said, chuckling a little to yourself at what a dick he could be sometimes.

“What?” Negan replied, looking at her with laughter in his eye.

You laughed a little to yourself as you lifted the bowl in front of you and gulped down the remaining liquid, wiping your hand across your face after you were done. You lifted the glass of wine to your lips and sipped on the liquid, watching as your father hungrily finished his own dinner, and took a sip of his own red elixir.

“So…” Negan began, swirling the red liquid around in his glass.

Here we go. You thought and tensed up a little, taking a big swig of your drink this time.

“Have you thought any more about what we discussed the other day?” he asked.

You grimaced a little and sighed heavily. As if it wasn’t bad enough being stuck in this post-apocalyptic world with a bunch of these losers, your dad now continued to insist you pick one for your own. You were a grown ass woman and here he is treating you like a teenager, asking you continuously if you had a boyfriend yet. You took another big gulp, nearly finishing your glass off, and stared your father down.

“What makes you think I would ever want to date one of your servants? None of them have any balls, they are all just a bunch of whining bastards that hide behind you. I want a real man and there doesn’t seem to be any around here,” you finished off your glass and slumped back in your chair with your arms folded in defiance.

Negan sighed. “I know they aren’t much to pick from Y/N. But I want to know that you are protected when I’m gone or if something happens to me,” he said, his voice softening, which didn’t happen much these days.

You relaxed your arms a little at his concern and said, “I know you are worried, dad. But I’m going to be okay all on my own.” Even before the world went to shit your dad had always worried about you. You didn’t date much, mostly because you were picky af and no one ever really measured up to your standards.

“Besides some whiny bitch boy isn’t going to be able to protect me anyway,” you retorted, scoffing and making Negan laugh out loud and lighten up again.

There was the strong-willed daughter he knew and loved.

He took another swig of his wine and chuckled a little more.

“I’m just saying… Fuck Y/N, we own this place and these people, you could have anyone you wanted, take your fucking pick,” he finished the conversation there and gulped down the rest of his glass.

“When I find a man worthy of me, I’ll let you know. But don’t hold your breath,” you said toughly with a side smirk, something you definitely had gotten from the man sitting in beside you.

He chuckled again, nodding his head, while looking down with a proud look on his face.

You sighed a little, debating whether or not to have another glass of wine. Wine wasn’t your favorite, but you loved to feel the rush of the alcohol as it moved through you, one of the only things you enjoy stuck in this prison.

“Wish I could get a really fucking drink!” you said loudly, cocking your head to the side, looking at the doorway where the servant had entered before, nothing.

Negan sighed and nodded, he took a pair of keys out of his pocket and threw them across the table, they landed next to you with a thud.

“Go ahead. Take those down to the kitchen, I know we scavenged some good shit last week, take what you want Y/N,” he said, getting up, not bothering to pick up any dishes, knowing that would be taken care of for him. He walked over to you and gave you a tussle on the top of your head.

“I’m fucking exhausted. I’m going to bed. Have a good night Y/N,” he said.

You smiled a little up at him and nodded.

He walked over to the doorway before stopping at the frame and glancing back.

“Oh. And thanks for having dinner with your old man,” he smirked a little and headed out the door.

You grabbed the keys into your hands and got up out of your seat. Timothy waited until you were both out of the room to come back in and clean everything up.

You slid your hand along the concrete walls absentmindedly as your fingers traced them, room after room. You made your way down the stairs from the tower where you and your father’s rooms were, to the main floor where all the servant's beds were huddled together like this was fucking sleepaway camp, you scoffed a little at their cowardice. Heaven forbid they had to actually stand on their own two feet. You thought angrily but pushed it out of your mind. You tried to never spend too much time thinking about them.

Your fingertips grazed down the long metal railing as your feet hit a long descending stairway into the basement. Your feet tapped along the hard cement floor as you walked off the stairs and turned right down the next hallway. You could see the four cell doors that were in front of you, on the left-hand side. You traced these metal doors, wondering who was in them. Poor bastards. You thought, wincing a little. You loved your father, but you had never agreed with his tactics, not that you had a choice in the matter.

You lightly touched each door, silently hoping they were empty, but knowing in your gut that probably wasn’t true. After you passed the cell doors and took a right, walking down another long hallway until you reached the giant double doors of the dining room, which led into the huge kitchen. You noticed the padlock on the doors was unlocked and the chain was hanging to the side. Someone must be in here. You thought to yourself, confused by this as it was late, and most people were already asleep.

You pulled the doors open with dominance and walked into the room with authority, scanning it for whoever was in the room. Your eyes scanned the dining room tables, nothing. Then in the corner of the room behind the tables, you spotted Dwight and another man dressed in a crappy white sweatshirt and matching sweats. Dwight was standing over this man with folded arms and demeaning eyes. The man had his head low and a bunch of his hair in his face, as he mopped up and cleaned the floor of the mess hall.

Dwight’s head snapped over in your direction when he heard you walked in, he smiled cockily at the sight of you. The other man did not look up and just continued about his tasked, walking over to push the mop back into the yellow bucket beside him.

“Hey there, Y/N,” Dwight said, licking his lips and looking you up and down gratuitously.

Pig. You thought to yourself, folding your arms over your plain white tank top, that clung to your body.

“Dwight,” you said stoically, before walking over into the kitchen.

You disappeared behind the kitchen doors and started looking for the boxes your father had said were down here. You smiled as you saw what you came for, a bottle of halfway decent vodka, your favorite. You grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and pour yourself a shot, downing it quickly and pouring another. You watch out the windows of the kitchen doors as Dwight stood over the man with dominance, spitting something hateful at him. You took another shot, grabbing the bottle and going back out into the dining room, sitting on a table a couple of feet away from them.

“Jesus, Dwight, can’t the man do his job without you whining at him like a little piss ant?” you laughed a little at yourself, and sip on your drink again. The best part about being Negan’s daughter is that you could say whatever the fuck you wanted to whoever you wanted to, and you really hated Dwight. Always acting like he was some kind of a God when everyone knew he'd be the first to bend over to save his own ass.

Dwight said nothing for a moment and then walked over to you, putting his hands on the table you are sitting on so that both hands are on either side of your cross-legged body. You just glared back at him, which made him chuckle a little.

“So, word is that your daddy is looking for someone to own you darlin,” he said coyly.

You couldn’t tell if he was trying to flirt or just being creepy af, you decided probably both.

You kicked your feet out and knocked one of his hands of the table.

“That’s none of yours,” you said flatly.

“Well, what if I wanted to be this ‘someone,’ he teased, leaning closer still into you.

You scoffed at this. “In your wet dreams Dwight,” you spat back at him.

“Why not?” he asked curiously.

You knew he would never lay a hand on you without permission, so you were free to say whatever the fuck you wanted.

You took another swig from your glass and laughed a little.

“Really? ‘Why Not’? Well for starters? I’m looking for a real man, someone who won’t bend over the minute my fucking father snaps his fingers. You are just like all the rest of them, except the size of your ego. But really, man?” you flicked the vest he is wearing, flicking him on the side of his chest.

“Fuck, you can’t even live your life without stealing whatever someone else has. Do you think it is sexy to watch you walked around wishing you were someone else? I know who you stole this from, you’re pathetic,” you scoffed at him again.

You had heard all the stories about a man named Daryl, the people from Alexandria, and Dwight’s run-ins with this mysterious figure. You had never met him, but he sounded like he was kickass and didn’t deserve Dwight’s wrath or humiliation tactics. Hell, no one did.

“I would never want a man like you,” you glared at him again. “Now, will you get the fuck out of here so I can enjoy my night?” you commanded him.

He stood back up and began to walk back over to the man with the mop.

“Come on, time to go back to your cage,” Dwight said to him and roughly grabbed the man, who said nothing and allowed himself to be whipped around.

“I said you get the fuck out of here. I’m a big girl, I can return him to his cell when he’s finished with his fucking job. He ain’t bothering me like you are and last I checked Negan doesn’t like when work goes unfinished,” you ordered, fighting a smirk as you watched Dwight’s frustrated, humiliated, face.

Dwight sighed a little and looked away as if you’d just kicked him in the balls. He said nothing more to the man or you and turned to walked out of the room.

“And shut the doors on your way out,” you commanded again, smiling happily as you watched Mr. Butt Hurt walk out of the door, pissed now.

Dwight walked to the doors and mumbled something that sounded like, “Bitch,” before slamming the doors shut behind him.

“Fucking Asshole,” you said out loud to yourself, pouring yourself another glass of liquid before setting the bottle back down beside you.

As your adrenaline subsided you remembered suddenly that you were not alone in the room. You glanced sideways to see the mystery man back to his tasked of mopping, his head still firmly fixed at the floor.

“Sorry about his shit,” you said lightly, the man did not respond, continuing to push the mop around in long strides.

You noticed how muscular he was, even under that god awful sweat suit. Your eyes took him in, he looked like he had been beaten several times over and was dirtier than you had ever seen someone. There was dirt clinging and crusting to his face and his hair, that fell over his silent eyes. Poor guy. You thought to yourself sadly.

You kicked your feet out from under you and scooted off the table, your feet slammed to the concrete floor harshly. You walked over into the kitchen for a moment, not noticing the man’s eyes curiously on you for the first time. You re-emerged from the double doors with another glass in your hand. You walked over to the table that had your drink, grabbing your glass and the bottle before walking over to the table closest to the man. You pulled out two chairs and slammed both glasses down in front of each respective chair, that sat across from one another. You pointed to the chair opposite of you.

“Sit,” you commanded, but in a softer tone than you had used with Dwight.

His head slowly looked up, confusion in his eyes. He said nothing but obeyed.

You stood over him and began to pour each of you a glass.

“I think you’ve earned a break,” you said with a sideways smile, before taking a seat in front of him, your back to the doors.

The man looked at the glass filled with liquid but didn’t touch it.

“Oh Jesus, fuck,” you said, grabbing his glass and taking a swig. “I’m not here to poison you,” you laughed a little and return his glass to him.

The man slowly took the glass, using both of his big, rough hands to pull it to his lips for a small gulp. He winced a little as the alcohol hit a cut on his lower lip. You noticed this and also noticed all the cuts and bruising around his knuckles.

“Jesus, fuck. What the hell are they doing to you down here?” you asked angrily, more to yourself, as the man doesn’t seem to say anything. You shook your head in anger.

“I swear to fuckin god…” you said to yourself and walked back into the kitchen. You filled up a small bucket of soapy water and grabbed a couple of towels. The mystery man took a couple more swigs of his drink, happy to be drinking something other than dirt water.

You walked back over to the man, sliding your chair out of the way and sliding the table away, leaving your drinks on the wooden surface. You knelt down in front of the man, who sat in the chair more tense than ever. You pushed one of the towels into the clean soapy water and pulled it out, wringing it in your hands a few times. You knelt up with the towel in your hand. He stared over at you, trying not to show any emotion, but unsure of what you were doing.

“My name is Y/N. I’m just going to clean you up a little okay?” you asked with compassion in your eyes.

The man nodded a little and looked down, sadly at the state of himself.

You softly raised your hand up to brush the hair away from his eyes and noticed his left eye was red and bruised from a beating, you guessed. You winced a little as you traced your fingers over it.

“Savages,” you muttered to yourself, making the man look sideways at you.

You began to caress the warm wet towel over his forehead and over the inflicted eye. He growled a little at the pain, wincing and clenching his jaw at the feeling.

“Sorry,” you said and continued down his face to run the fabric across his cheek, down his jaw, up to his other cheek, up to his other eye, down his nose, and finished by wiping all the dirt and blood off of his lips. He again growled when you hit the cut on his lip. You bent down and shoved the towel back into the water and wrung it out again. You knelt back up and gently rubbed all the dirt and grime off of his neck, starting with the sides, moving to the back of his neck, and coming to the front, as you slowly use your other hand to push his head up so that you can clean the front of him. You slowly drudge the fabric up and down him and he moaned out a little in pleasure. It felt so good to him to finally be rid of the dirt and grim he had had building up for weeks since they brought him here.

“There,” you said satisfied, with a little smile on your face, again removing the hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear. “And look, you can see those beautiful eyes now!” you smiled proudly and bit your lip a little at your slip, the man didn’t seem to notice.

His eyes are softer now when he looked at you, but he still remained silent. You scoffed a little.

“You are a quiet one, aren’t you?” you said out loud, still kneeling down by his side.

“At least tell me your name,” you said, starting to get a little irritated at his silence; you had little patience.

“Daryl,” he offered shortly and your eyes snapped up in surprise.

“Daryl? The Daryl?” you said, suddenly feeling like you were meeting your favorite superhero.

He scoffed a little, allowing his face to relax into a small smile and nodded.

“Holy shit. You’re the stuff of legends around here,” you said laughing to yourself as you got back up and kick the bucket away. You pulled the table over so that it is a few feet away from the man’s chair and hopped back up onto the table, grabbing his glass and handing it to him and grabbing yours too.

You held your glass out to him, in a gesture. He reached out and clinked your glass with his, still side-eyeing you.

“Man, I can’t believe I am meeting you! I was sure my father was going to kill you,” you said sadly looking at the ground. “But, if you’re still alive… He must have something big planned for you,” you said smiling a little, earning an angry growl from the man.

“I ain’t nobody’s bitch,” he said lowly and slammed the liquid down his throat, reaching the empty glass out to you, gesturing he wanted more.

You obliged, turning to grab the bottle behind you. You turned back looking over at him through low eyes for a moment before filling the glass.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I just mean it probably means he will keep you alive,” you said apologetically, filling his glass.

He looked at you, his eyes opening curiously to you more with every second.

“If you call this living,” he scoffed and gulped down the liquid again.

“I’d give anything to be out there,” you gestured to the world beyond those walls. “I’d rather take my chances alone in the woods than be stuck here with these assholes,” you scoffed, earning you another look of confusion from the man.

“Out there ain’t a place for a girl like you,” the man called Daryl said, in a serious tone.

“A girl like me?” you asked playfully, liking the way he talked to you as he opened up, bit by bit.

He glared over at you, looking at you seriously. “You’ve probably been behind these walls so long you wouldn’t know how to protect yourself, too used to everyone taking care of you,” he said a little angrily, taking you a back a little. He wasn’t wrong.

“So, who takes care of you?” you asked curiously and his head and eyes snapped up at you again in surprise.

“No one takes care of me. I’m my own man,” he said glaring into your eyes, still trying to read you and why this was happening right now.

Yes, you are. You thought to yourself as you allowed your gaze to run over this man you had heard so much about.

You licked your lips a little, feeling something you had not felt in a long time, longing. You remembered the moments where your fingers caressed his face and his lips, leaning forward a little lost in your own thoughts of want for a moment. It had been so long since you had had a man, especially one so worthy as someone like him.

Daryl stared at you seriously, awaiting your response, wondering why you were looking at you him with such a strange look on your face.

“I could take care of you,” you said slowly and boldly.

“What?” he asked, he seriously had no fucking clue what was happening right now.

You slowly stood up from the table and walked over to him, sitting down on his lap, straddling him with both legs. You looked playfully into his eyes, brushing his hair away to see more clearly into them. He sat there in shock, watching you intently. He wasn’t sure what kind of game this was, but he knew it had to be some kind of game, he just didn’t know what yet.

You noticed him stiffen as you sat on him and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, Daryl. In fact, I want to do my part to help you feel better,” you said before softly kissing his battered left eye.

Daryl flinched his face away in reaction, before looking back again at you, his head as far back as it can go, looking at you angrily.

“Girl, what are you doin?!” he growled angrily, staring intently into your eyes.

You smiled and softly ran your hands up and down the sides of his face. He was so beautiful, even covered in bruises and scratches. You traced the hurt areas of his face slowly and lightly.

“I told you. I just want to make you feel better,” you said before pulling his face back to yours. You kissed him softly again on the eye, his forehead, down his cheek, before reaching his mouth. You looked up at him and saw that he is watching you intently, still confused. His eyes softened as did his tense reaction. You felt his body lean a little closer into you as you watched him. You smiled into his eyes and then looked back at his lips. You slowly kissed his lower lip, kissing the cut on it ever so lightly. You felt the man growl into your lips. You licked along his lips, grazing your tongue across his upper lip, trying to get him to allow you access.

You heard another, deeper growl and his lips began to part. You slowly slid your tongue into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. You felt him put his hands on you, resting timidly on your sides. You moaned a little at his touch, you had forgotten how good that felt. You began to swirl your tongue around his, slowly at first and then picking up the pace. He pulled you slowly into him, willfully starting to kiss you back, swirling his tongue gently around yours.

He moaned into your mouth and you felt yourself getting wet just by the sound of him. You gently swirled your tongues around and around; it became more passionate with each second. You broke away from his mouth and began to kiss down his newly washed neck, first in the front. He lifted his head in pleasure and then making your way around to the side of his neck, devouring his skin with your lips. You licked and sucked up his neck and just under his ear. You nibbled the sensitive area and felt him starting to writhe underneath you.

You detached your mouth again and leaned back in his lap to looked at him. His eyes were glowing with lust as he looked you up and down, still a little confused by just what was happening, but he couldn’t deny how you made him feel. He looked over at the double doors that you had both came through and then back at you with nervous eyes.

“Don’t worry. Everyone’s asleep,” you reassured him, taking one of his hands from your side and using your own hand to guide it up to your awaiting breast. You leaned your head back and moaned a little as you used his hand to pleasure yourself.

“That feels so good,” you moaned happily to yourself as his hand began to do the work on its own, gently massaging you over your bra. He began to get braver and tried to shove his hand underneath your bra, over your tank top, he succeeded and hit your flesh over the fabric.

“Mmmm” he growled to himself as he felt your rock-hard nipple under his hand. He massaged and pinched it a few times, watching in pleasure as you moaned happily to yourself.

You pulled his hand away from you, dropping it back to his side.

“No, no, Daryl. This is all about you right now,” you purred, feeling yourself getting wetter by the moment. All you wanted was him all over you, but you wanted to make him feel better first.

You got off of his lap and pulled him off of his chair so that you are both standing facing each other. You looked at his broad chest and shoulders and began to caress your hands up and down them, first his shoulders, and then down his chest, until your hands reach the waistline of his sweatpants. You looked down in between you two and saw he was already so hard for you. You cupped his cock from outside his shorts and he cried out a little.

“Fuck,” he moaned in reaction. You smiled and reached your hands back up to his waistline. Ever so slowly you began to pull down his pants. You knelt down to the floor, pulling his shorts down past his hips and allowing his hard cock to spring free. You moaned a little at the sight of how big he was and continued to pull his shorts down until they are resting on the floor at his ankles.

You knelt down in front of his cock and looked up at him with excited eyes. He was staring down at you with raw desire and pure confusion.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” you moaned and grazed your hand down your own breast for a moment before focusing on the tasked at hand.

You licked your lips and slowly licked your way up and down his long shaft.

“Oh yeah,” he whimpered to himself, softly.

You continued to lick up and down, and came up to his head, swirling your tongue lightly around it, earning you another moan from him. You pulled away just for a second, long enough for him to snap his head down at the loss of contact. You giggled a little before shoving him into your mouth, deep and fast.

“Fuck yeah!” he cried out as you began to bob your head up and down onto his hot cock, over and over. You tasted him already as you swirled your tongue around his tip again a few more times, before continuing to shove his cock down in and out of your throat.

Suddenly, you felt him pulled your head back by the hair and you moaned in pleasure. You looked up at him, he was licking his lips, fucking you with his eyes. He pulled you up by your shoulders until you are standing again facing him. He doesn’t say a word but continued to fuck you with his eyes. He grabbed your arms and shot them up into the air. You complied with a smile as he ripped your tank top off. His hands went to your back, which he caressed you softly a few times before unclasping your bra. You brought your hands down and slowly dipped out of each strap, before letting it fall to the floor. He stood back a little to take you in. He smiled at the sight, walking back into you and crashing his lips onto your neck.

“So sexy,” he said softly into you as he ravaged your neck with his lips and tongue. He licked the side of your neck up and down before crashing his lips onto you, behind your ear. He sucked and licked harshly on you now with more need as his hands came up to caress both of your bare breasts. His hard cock was pushing against your denim jeans, glistening at the tip with arousal.

You reach over and pulled at his shirt, trying to tug it up, while he had his hands on you, you grunted in frustrated. He chuckled noticing your futile efforts. He removed his hands from you for a moment before pulling the shirt off of himself in one quick motion. You bit your lip and smiled in appreciation as you noticed his large frame in all its naked glory. Those fucking arms. You thought to yourself, even more turned on than before. 

He strode back into you, pushing your ass into the table behind you, crashing his lips back onto yours, sucking and swirling around your tongue with urgency.

“Let’s get these off,” he said, breaking the kiss, to look down at your pants. His hands easily unbutton them. You felt the zipper descend, his rough hands then yanked and pulled your shorts down, as he kneeled down with the fabric to set you free. You helped him, pushing your hands onto his shoulders and stepping out of them leaving you in only your panties. He stood back up and stared at your pussy through the fabric, already soaked through for him.

“Damn,” he muttered staring at your wet, clothed, pussy in admiration. He slowly reached his hand out the touched you, sliding his fingers up and down your folds through the fabric, making you cry out and arch your pussy further toward his fingers.

“Yeah!” you moaned, as he made his way up to encircle your clit, ever so lightly. His fingers are already wet from your juices. He growled deep in his throat as he slowly moved the fabric aside and teased your folds again. You arched into him further, with your head back and eyes closed, trying to feel every touch of his as purely as possible.

He slowly slid one of his fingers into you. You arched hard into it.

“Fuck yeah!” you moaned as he shoved another one in, slowly pumping into you with his hand. You cried out again, this time snapping your head forward to face him. You wanted to feel him. You pulled his shoulders closer and started to devour his mouth again, harshly kissing into him, as he pumped into you.

You looked at him with passion, breaking the kiss as you stared up at him in pure need.

“I want you. I want all of you,” you said breathlessly, staring at him with pleading eyes.

He smirked a little and nodded in agreement. He removed his hand and pushed your panties down to the ground. You kicked them off alongside your shorts. He pushed you back into the table and suddenly lifted you up by your ass and slammed you down onto the table.

He grabbed your ass with both hands, on either side of you. You loved feeling his rough touched on your skin. You cried out his name into his neck, wrapping him around you again.

“Daryl. I’m ready for you, please! I want you inside me!” you commanded.

He took his rough hands off your ass and grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his waist. He kissed you passionately once more before looking down to align his cock with your awaiting pussy. He slowly pushed himself into you. You moaned in pure pleasure; he was so fucking big inside your tight pussy.

“Oh My God! Yes!” you cried out in pleasure at the feeling, as he pumped into you again a few more times, painstakingly slow.

“Oh, Daryl. Yes. Harder!” you begged, looking up at him with slight impatience, needing him to fuck you hard right now.

He began to pump into you faster and harder as commanded. You arched into him with your hips, finding his rhythm, until you are both slamming against each other. He thrusted into you long and hard and with each thrust he hit your clit.

“Fuck yeah!” he moaned loudly and grabbed your ass harder, trying to pull you as close into him as possible. You felt so fucking good!

You slammed against each other, long and hard. You could hear the table legs sliding back and forth with each thrust, groaning underneath you two as it tried to uphold you both.

“Harder baby, yeah!” you moaned as he began to fuck you as hard as you have ever been fucked before.

Suddenly you could feel yourself nearly there, building to a high you hadn’t felt in ages.

“Right there baby, faster!” you cried out as he thrusted into you faster and shorter, hitting the same spot you had told him felt so good. Faster and faster he slammed into you until you came for him.

“Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck yes!!” you cried out as you came so hard over his cock.

You felt him slamming into you harder and faster still as you continued to cum around him. He hit a few more long thrusts inside of you and then you felt him explode deep inside you.

“Fuck yes!!” he cried out, throwing his head back in pure bliss as he came inside you. He thrusted into you a few more times, earning him a moan of pleasure from your mouth, before pulling himself out of you and resting his head against your neck, exhausted as you both shivered from the amazing orgasms.

You are both covered in sweat and breathing heavily as you held each other up. He wrapped his arms around you while trying to regain his breath. You do the same, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, listening to your heart pounding in your ears.

“Damn,” he muttered into you, in disbelief.

You smiled the sweetest smile back at him, both silently raving to each other about how hot that was.

Once your breathing returned to normal you pulled yourself up and look into his satisfied eyes. You kissed his forehead sweetly and looked into him again.

“Thank you,” you said, not realizing how long it had been since you had been pleasured, and even then, nothing compared to what you had just experienced.

He scoffed a little and leaned up to kiss your neck.

“Thank me?” he said jokingly, looking at you like you were insane.

“Shit girl, thank you!” he said smiling a full smile, the first one you had seen. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He stood back up and looked at his sweat suit on the floor with disgust. He knew he had to put it back on, but it was the last fucking thing he wanted to wear.

You looked at him and anger returned to your being. You hated how this amazing man was being treated.

You stood up and reluctantly began getting dressed yourself as Daryl disappointingly returned to his attire.

When you were fully dressed you walked over to him and put your hand on his chest, looking up into his eyes with resolved sincerity.

“I will get you your shit back,” you said matter-of-factly and continued, “And I will find a way to get you out of that fucking cell,”

“You can bet on it,” you finished before taking his lips longingly back into yours for as long as you could before you knew you’d have to lock him away again. It was going to be dawn soon, but you would savor him for as long as you could for now…


End file.
